


Roller Skate Date

by Shakespeares_Girl



Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: Community: cottoncandy_bingo, First Kiss, Kissing, M/M, Rollerskates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-31
Updated: 2012-12-31
Packaged: 2017-11-23 03:08:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/617405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shakespeares_Girl/pseuds/Shakespeares_Girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roller skating is not quite the first date Kris imagined it would be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roller Skate Date

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know guys. I wrote it after my own recent attempt at roller skating (which is oddly enough, a really big thing around here) and then in turned into gratuitous kiss fic.

They're skating to Nicki Minaj when Adam reaches over and takes Kris' hand. Kris looks over, surprised. Adam's an amazing skater, but he's been giving Kris space, since Kris is less skilled when on wheels. But now Adam's smiling at him, a little shy, and skating slower, closer.

“I'm glad you asked me out, Kris,” he says, just loud enough to be heard over the music. Kris smiles back, wide and happy, and Adam laughs. “I love skating!” he announces. “I want to teach you everything, but mostly I want to show you how to be fast!”

“Okay,” Kris agrees.

Adam shouts instructions, and eventually ends up skating behind Kris, hands on his waist, pushing him forward while Adam skates hard and fast, and steers them as well as he can around small children and awkward teenagers who aren't sure how to turn yet. Kris laughs with the speed and the feeling of maybe this is what it's like to fly, and Adam lets his waist go and skates in front of him, then twists around and skates backward, grabbing Kris' hands.

By the time the DJ announces that they're closing the rink down for the night, Kris is dizzy and breathless and a whole lot more sweaty than he ever expected to be on a first date. Adam has managed to teach him crossovers, and Kris is a lot more comfortable skating now, his head filled with moving forward and toe stops, and the way to swivel your hips when you want to turn in place, and with Adam, Adam, Adam, who has ridiculous, bedazzled skates and who knows how to skate backward and do crossovers perfectly and who can actually do ridiculous things like toe-loops (even though he got yelled at for doing jumps in the middle of an open skate) and spinning around in a tight circle on one leg.

“Wait here,” Adam whispers into Kris' ear, and he skates over to the DJ booth, where the manager and the DJ are watching the last patrons straggle out. He says something to the manager, then talks a little with the DJ, then nods to both of them, with the air of someone saying thanks. He skates back over to Kris and leads him back out into the center of the rink. Kris goes, a little wobbly on his skates, now that he hasn't been using his legs for a while.

“What're we doing? I thought they were closing?” Kris looks around at the mostly-empty rink.

“I wanted to show you something,” Adam smiles. “Stay here. I'm going to skate.” Adam's hips swivel and he turns in his place, then skates off across the rink, grinning at Kris. He's fast, and he can switch from forward to backward almost faster than Kris can think it, and once he's got a fair amount of speed built up, Kris watches in fascination as Adam's whole body tightens and he launches into the air.

It takes Kris' breath away, even though it's a simple enough jump, and Adam lands in a spin. He looks a little like an ice skater, but Kris secretly thinks Adam's even more graceful on four wheels than anyone he's ever seen on ice. Adam skates back over to him and takes his hand again, pulls him toward the outside of the rink, and Kris thinks they're done and Kris is going to finally get these skates off his feet, but instead Adam grabs his other hand too, and tows Kris around the rink. Adam looks absolutely gleeful, and Kris can't help but laugh at the way it feels to go this fast, to hold Adam's hands, to be on a date with Adam Lambert.

Adam shifts his body, and Kris feels himself swing around faster than he was expecting. Somehow, miraculously, he doesn't topple over, and when he manages to catch his breath enough to pay attention, he's being whirled around in a tight circle, Adam still holding on to his hands, still grinning madly. Kris can't help it, he shouts in shock and maybe the tiniest bit of exhilaration at the feeling of being so out of control.

Eventually Adam runs out of steam and brings them to a stop, then helps Kris skate off the rink, both of them dizzy, Adam's innate ease on skates keeping them upright despite it.

“That was—I didn't know you could do that,” Kris laughs when they're finally sitting down on the carpeted benches by the skate return. “I mean, I knew you were good, but I thought, like—I don't even know what I thought!”

Adam laughs too, and shrugs. “I used to take ice skating lessons,” Adam says, like that explains things. He catches Kris' puzzled look, though, and takes a breath. “I wanted to be like. Well, like Johnny Weir, or Evan Lysacek? Or one of the Russians, you know? So I took lessons, but the only ice rink in town was outdoor-only, so when it got to be about March, the instructor told my mom that if I was serious about being a skater, I should buy roller skates and practice.”

“Oh,” Kris says, but he's still a little puzzled.

“It's . . . it used to be how skaters trained during the off-season, or off-ice. They used roller skates, or blades, and practiced balancing and lifts and landing jumps,” Adam elaborates. “I convinced my mom that I was really into it, and that I didn't want to lose the progress I'd made just because there wasn't a rink to go to over the summer. So she bought me a pair of roller skates—and the good ones, too, with the boot and the laces—and I roller skated almost every day that spring and summer. I never did go back to the ice rink. I like the feel of the quad skates better, liked that I didn't have to confine myself to the ice. I liked everything about roller skating a lot better than I liked ice skating. So, here I am. I'm really good on skates, and I can use my skills to impress unsuspecting dates.”

Kris can't help it that the next thing out of his mouth is “You're really pretty amazing, you know?” It just comes out unbidden when he opens his mouth to say something about how Adam doesn't have to show off for him. Adam laughs again, happy and clear and joyous, and Kris feels a lot better about being a complete dork. At least he made Adam laugh.

“Hey, we should hurry up if we want to hang out at the diner before I take you home,” Adam says, when he's done unlacing his skates and zipping his ridiculous boots back on.

“Yeah,” Kris nods, and stands up to take his skates to the counter. He trips before he even takes his second step, and Adam catches him and steadies him.

“Hey, careful. You're on feet now, not wheels,” Adam grins.

“Weird, there were wheels there a second ago,” Kris says, blinking innocently.

“Seriously, don't trip and die now that you're off the rink. That would suck,” Adam murmurs, shifting his grip a little. Kris has to take a half step to stay on-balance, and it brings him closer to Adam. Adam looks at him, and Kris thinks Oh. Adam is leaning down a little, and Kris has a moment to think—only a little hysterically—that oh my god, he's about to get kissed by Adam Lambert while holding a really rank smelling pair of roller skates.

He drops the skates almost instantly, though, when Adam's mouth touches his own, and the clatter they make as they hit the ground doesn't even faze them. Adam parts his lips a little and brushes them gently over Kris' mouth. Kris can't help his shiver at the feeling, or when Adam's hands cup his face and one thumb brushes over Kris' cheekbone. His heart is pounding in his throat, and Kris is sure he's going to do something stupid, or wrong, or embarrassing, but it's Adam, and Kris has maybe been in love with Adam from the moment they met during Kris' freshman orientation day at the new High School.

Adam keeps doing that gentle back and forth thing with his mouth, and even though Kris is kind of freaking out about kissing . . . well, anyone, he can't help it when he starts to respond, and his lips part just the tiniest bit. Adam makes a happy humming sound, and his teeth scrape softly across Kris' lower lip, followed by the soft, wet flick of Adam's tongue. Kris sucks in a breath and clutches harder at Adam's shoulders—he doesn't even remember bringing his arms up, but he's so glad there's something solid for him to hold on to it doesn't even matter. Adam flicks his tongue across Kris' mouth again, and Kris makes a surprised little noise. Adam takes advantage of Kris' shock to slip his tongue inside Kris' mouth, long, slow strokes of his tongue, coaxing and wet, and Kris is pretty sure he's never going to catch his breath, between the distraction of Adam's tongue and the way Adam's fingers feel against his skin.

Adam pulls back with a soft breath and smiles down at Kris. “Okay?”

“Mmyeah,” Kris drawls. “I'm good.”

Adam studies Kris' face for a long moment, his hands still resting on Kris' face and neck stroking a little, one thumb teasing Kris' earlobe. “So,” he begins, finally, “I think I'd really like to kiss you again, sometime.”

“Yeah?” Kris asks.

“Yeah,” Adam nods. “A lot.”

“I think I'd be okay with that,” Kris decides.

Adam drops one hand from Kris' face and wraps it around his waist instead. “Be my steady, Kristopher Allen?” he asks.

“Only if I can wear your pin,” Kris teases, batting his lashes. Adam laughs, and tucks Kris into his side, and together they return Kris' skates, and walk out of the building.


End file.
